Love is but a song
by CSI Ali2493
Summary: My first Fanfic, Its GSR of coure. The night shift is shocked with a BIG suprise from Eklie,one that could cause Grissom and Sara's relationship to be revealed.  Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I want you guys to be brutally honest with me. Its GSR of course …Thank you all for reading**

**I do NOT own CSI**

Nothing brought Conrad Ecklie more satisfaction than making the people he worked with

miserable, and being the head of the lab gave him a large amount of power to abuse. He knew that the assignment he was about to give the night shift would make their heads spin.

The entire night shift was called into the break room so Ecklie could reveal the big news.

Everyone had finally made it into the break room, they were all there Grissom and the team of

CSI's except for Sara who had the night off , Brass was there, so was Hodges and the rest of

the lab techs. As they all filed in the cramped area there was a buzz of chatter throughout the

room as they awaited the mysterious news Ecklie was about to share.

Ecklie raised his hands to quiet the crowd that was standing before him and he began to speak "Alright! Alright! Settle down, well I'm sure you all are wondering why I have called you in here today".

Nick blurted "Well Duh" and there was a burst of laughter in the room, but Nick instantly regretted his comment when Ecklie shot him a look that could kill and the room quieted again.

Ecklie continued "As you all know every year each shift is required to do some type of team-building exercise and every year we always have a softball game, a field relay competition, or something along those lines, so this year I've decided to change it up".

After he said that the noise level in the room began to rise, you could hear ramblings of

"I wonder what it is" , "this is ridiculous", "why do we have to do this" and other similar banter.

Again Ecklie raised his hands and the room quieted, once the room was silent Ecklie opened his mouth to speak but Grissom chimed in before he could

" Well then what exactly are we going to be doing Conrad"?

Ecklie gritted his teeth and began to explain

" We are going to be having a singing competition".

Before he could finish, comments began to fly across the room but they were cut short with a loud yell ….

"THERE WILL BE NO COMPLAINING, MY DECISION IS FINAL, AND EVERYONE MUST PARTICIPATE"!

Ecklie took a long pause and lowered his voice

" The competition will start in two weeks that should be enough time for you to prepare, the rules will be posted on the bulletin board within the next few days" and with that he turned on his heels and left leaving a group of stunned employees behind.

As people began to go back to their stations Grissom went back to his office to grab the cases the team would be working that night, when he got to his office he shut his door and whipped out his cell phone, he frowned when he saw that he had no missed alerts, so he went to his contacts and pulled up the name _Sara Sidle_ he decided that he would send her a text just to remind her she was on his mind, as always.

He had just sent Sara the message when his door flew open, he looked up to meet a pair of wide eyes

" You going to give us our assignments or what?" Catherine stated

"Yeah, I was just getting them" Grissom replied.

He followed Catherine to the break room where Nick, Warrick, and Greg were impatiently waiting and talking about the singing competition, when he passed out there case assignments he paired Greg and Warrick up, and sent Nick solo, then Grissom and Catherine walked to the parking lot and to load up before heading to a murder just off the strip as they made their way to the Denali Grissom checked his cell, as he flipped it open he read

_one missed alert _

when he opened the message he smiled to himself

"_I miss you more". _from Sara Sidle_. _

He climbed in the drivers seat and hoped that it wouldn't be a long shift.

**Click that magic little review button, I want to know what you think and if I should even continue it!**

**Thanks again**

***warning its about to get a little spicy***

**CSI Ali2493 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got some good reviews on the first chapter so im guessing im going to continue this story, please keep the reviews coming I love to hear your feedback**

***ADULT CONTENT in this chapter***

**I do not own CSI**

Grissom sat in the drivers seat of his SUV and massaged the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb.

It had indeed been a long shift and the stack of paper work on his desk caused him to clock three hours of overtime, it was now 10:00 AM.

He continued to try and appease his oncoming migraine, he leaned his head against the

headrest and let out a sigh, he couldn't wait to get home, to Sara, his Sara.

That last thought caused a smile to spread across his face, and with that on his mind he leaned up, put the keys in the ignition and hastily made his way home.

OOO

He opened the door to his townhouse, well their town house he had ask Sara to move in with him two months ago they had been dating almost a year, she was a little reluctant at first but eventually said yes.

When he stepped in he was greeted by a very eager boxer

"Hey Hank" was all he could muster

Before his four-legged friend decided to pounce on him and begin to lick his face

"I'm glad to see you too, buddy" Grissom said along with a burst of laughter

"Alright, Alright get down Hank"

Once he had pried Hank off, he removed his jacket and placed it on the open hook hanging on the wall beside him, he put his shoes aside as well.

He started towards the stairs that led to the main level of the townhouse.

As he descended the flight he noticed that Sara had cleaned, their home was never really dirty, it just became clustered with mail, case files, Grissom's out of lab experiments, and the occasion Hank mess.

Hank was house trained but sometimes he had the undying urge to tear things up.

Grissom made his way to the kitchen table and placed his keys in their designated bowl, he also sat he briefcase beside it, then he went off to find Sara, he knew where she was, she was in bed, their bed.

He had practically made he take the night off, they had both been so tired lately, they barley had time to sleep let alone do anything else on account of all the doubles they had been pulling these last few weeks.

He wanted to take the day off with her but he knew that would look a little suspicious.

His socks padded along the hardwood floor as he made his way to the bed room. He slowly opened the bedroom door and popped his head inside, he smiled when he saw her sleeping form laying on her side facing away from him.

He made his way over to the bed and crawled beside her, he didn't even bother getting under the covers, he just put his hand on her shoulder and ran his fingertips down her bare arm, all Sara could do was lean back in his embrace, her head landed comfortably on his shoulder, and she let out a groggy moan.

He didn't say a word he just held her in complete silence and kissed the back of her head.

After a few minutes the silence was interrupted

" I missed you today" she said in a sleepy voice

"You did" he replied jokingly

"mmhmm, I did indeed"

"Well, Miss Sidle I think I missed you more" he answered as he kissed her shoulder blade through her thin tank top.

"you think"?

"No, I know" was his simple statement

Sara let out a slight giggle and then a sigh

"How much did you miss me"?

"More than I could say, my Darling", his kisses had made there way to her slender neck

"Then show me" Sara said as she turned to lay on her back

He placed his palm on her cheek as his eyes met her chocolate orbs.

A smile spread across his face "What"?

"Show me how much you missed me, Gil"

He leaned over and kissed her softly and then parted his lips from hers

A quizzical look made its way upon Sara's face as Gil began to get up from the bed

He noticed the face she was making and quickly began to explain himself

"I'm just trying to catch up to your current attire, I feel I'm a bit overdressed for the occasion" he said while unbuttoning his slacks and shimmying them off

" ohh, I thought you were walking away" She said softly

After removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor he was left in just a pair of blue boxers and socks, he then kneeled down on the bed and hovered over her

"I would never walk away from you" he said in the most loving tone

Sara reached her hand up and ran her thumb across his cheek

"I love you"

As a response Gil dipped his head down so his lips met hers

"I love you, too" he said against her lips

He pulled the covers back to reveal Sara's legs, which seemed to go on forever, all the while never parting his lips from hers. When he released he realized that she was clad in only his boxers along with a thin white tank top.

"Do you not have any clothes of your own" pointing at the boxers she was wearing.

"yes I do, but I just like having you on me"

"Well I think we can arrange that my dear" he said as he dipped his head down to kiss her jaw

He made a trail of kisses down her jaw line and moved down to her neck, then proceeded to kiss her collarbone.

His hands snaked there way up to her shoulders and slowly began pull her tank top straps down her creamy arms, once that was accomplished he pulled her top down revealing two supple peaks, her pink nubs were already hard and Gil to full advantage, he dipped his head and took her left breast in his mouth, and lightly nipped the raised nub with his teeth.

As he did this Sara's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

As his mouth was busy giving equal attention to both or her glorious peaks, he let his hands wonder her body.

Gil's lips made his way down her stomach to her bellybutton, as he made circles around her navel with his tongue his hands clasp the sides of the boxers she was wearing and slowly pulled them down, he sat up to continue pulling the clothing down her long silky legs.

He stared at her intently taking in the beauty that lay before him.

"You are so beautiful, Sara"

Sara felt herself blush as Gil reached down and pulled the tank top that laid bunched around her waist down her body, after discarding it Gil returned his attention to her abdomen.

"Now, where was I" he said making eye contact with he dark brown eyes

As he began to kiss he abdomen again

Sara replied" I think you were about there"

As he made his way down to her soft curls he could smell that familiar sweet scent, he inhaled deeply and kissed her mound.

"Your so wet for me, Sara"

Sara's head fell back against the pillow as he started to indulge himself within her wetness, his tongue lapped and suckled and caused a burning in the pit of her stomach. Sara moaned softly as he slipped a finger inside her, sliding it slowly in and out.

He looked up to see her eyes closed, her face soft with arousal. He smiled to himself, it made him proud to see the affect he had on her, he could make Sara melt like butter, but she had the same effect on him.

Just as he was setting a pace with his finger he slipped another one into her slippery depths. Sara gasp as he did so, she began to move her hips to try and match his rhythm.

"ohh..please baby…please, I'm so close"

Her eyes were still closed tightly and she could feel herself about to give in.

"Come for me, Sara"

Just as he let out his words he could feel her walls tightening around his digits, she felt volts passing through her body. All she could do was let out a string of inaudible moans along with her lovers name several times. As she came down from her high Gil climbed up and laid beside here, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, but they were everything to Sara. They were her reason for living.

"That's how much I missed you"

As Gil started to wrap his arms around her she stopped him, she sat up in bed

"No sir, now its your turn"

" I don't give to receive, baby"

Sara pouted her lip and had a look of sheer disappointment, she wanted to make him feel that way that she had just felt.

Grissom pulled her down to him so her bare chest was against his.

"I was looking forward to tasting you, Gil"

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear

"All in good time my dear, I promise but for now lets sleep"

Sara let out a sigh and put her head up against his chest and her hand on his hip as Grissom pulled the covers over them.

Sara lay there content just listening to the love of her life's heartbeat, which put her to sleep like a lullaby.

Grissom watched her sleep for a few moment, he could feel her breathing against his chest, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and let sleep overtake him as well.

**Well there you go! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, leave me some reviews I want to know what you all think .**

**CSI Ali2493**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and waiting patiently, sorry this chapter wasn't uploaded sooner**

****Adult Content****

...5 hours later

Gil eye's slowly fluttered opened, the first thing his eyes laid upon was the beautiful brunette curled up beside him, the cover had fallen down and her breast were exposed, he took a moment to bask in the sight. He then rolled over to look at the clock on the night stand, trying his hardest not to wake Sara up, it was 4:27,so they still has awhile before they had to be at work. He was making his way out of bed when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist

"Where are you going"? a soft voice asked

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up"

Sara sat up and felt goose bumps rise across her body as the cool air hit her skin, she made her way over to the edge of the bed where Gil was now sitting. Sara hugged him from behind and kissed his rather muscular back, Gil placed his hand over her smaller one that was laying on his chest. He tried to turn his body to face her but Sara held him in place.

"Are you hungry"?

"Yeah" she let out with yawn

"What do you want"?

"You"

He took the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips, he kissed her palm and replied

"You have me, Sara"

She said nothing and Gil began to turn to face her, this time she allowed him to, her head was bowed, Gil cupped her face with both of his hands and raised her head so their eyes met.

"You have me forever Sara, I promise"

A smile spread across her face and Gil brought his face closer to meet her soft lips.

"So beautiful, what do you want to eat?" he said as he got up from the bed, Sara quickly followed. She walked to the dresser and pulled out one of Gil's t-shirts, she put it on and went to join him in the kitchen.

Grissom had gotten all the required cooking supplies out

"Is an omelet ok"?

"Yeah baby, that fine" she said as she climbed on the stool by the island.

As he began cracking the eggs it dawned on him that he hadn't shared the big news with Sara.

"Oh, did I tell you what happened at work last night"?

"No, what happened"?

"Well Conrad decided to tell us what our annual team-building exercise was"?

"And"? Sara ask wondering what it was this year

"Your not going to like it" Grissom continued

"Come on Gilbert, tell me"

" We are having a ….Singing competition"

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS"

Grissom chuckled to himself at Sara's reaction

"Why does Ecklie have to be such an asshole"

"Its just Ecklie being Ecklie" He said as he placed the omelets onto there separate plates.

"I bet half the lab freaked out"

"They did, but Ecklie yelled so everyone shut up" he said sarcastically

"Are you going to sing, Gil"? Sara ask half jokingly

"Everyone has to, Sara its required"

Gil put her plate in front of her along with a glass of orange juice, he joined her at the island and sat on the stool across from her. Finally Sara couldn't hold it in anymore she began to burst into laughter. Gil looked at her and raised his eyebrow up in question.

"may I ask what's so funny?"

"Nothing baby, I was just thinking"

"Want to enlighten me on what"

" Well Hun, I just thought of you up there singing in front of everyone, you hate stuff like that"

"I do hate stuff like that, which is why I need your support not you laughing at me"

"Oh Baby you know I love it when you sing to me, but when you said singing competition I just thought of you onstage beating Ecklie with a microphone, that's why I was laughing.

"Oh," there was a long pause "Do you really love it when I sing to you"

"Yes Baby, why else would you think I ask you to do it so much"

"I don't know maybe you like hearing nails on a chalkboard" He said with a chuckle

"Gilbert Grissom, you have a beautiful voice and you know it"

When Gil noticed that that her plate was empty he hopped of his stool and walked over to her side of the island, his eyes met her gaze as he picked up her dish

"No I don't, but I do have the most beautiful women"

He kissed her temple and Sara felt her face turn to fire, she was pretty sure she was a shade of crimson. Gil made his way over to the sink and Sara watched arm muscles flex as he began to was the dishes. He didn't hear Sara coming up behind account of the running water, she snaked her arms around his naked waist and placed her cheek in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling when I laughed"

"Its fine baby, I know you didn't mean anything by it"

"Its just, I know everyone is going to be surprised at how amazing you are"

Sara kissed his spine and inhaled deeply to take in his scent

There was a long pause between the,

"I'm doing it for you, ya know" he said

"what to you mean"

" Well I know we have to do it, but when I'm up there singing… its going to be for you"

Gil felt her lips form a smile against his skin

"How did I get so lucky"

" Its not luck my darling, its fate"

He shut the water off and turned in her arms, he wrapped his strong arms around her and began to sway. He rested his chin on the top of her head, while her hands found their way to the elastic of his waistband. She waited for him so protest but when he said nothing she started to slowly pull them down. As she made her way to her knee's her eyes met his

"I believe I owe you something"

"Sara…" but that was a far as he got before Sara put her finger over her own lips to tell him to hush. Once his boxers hit the ground he stepped out of them, never once taking her eyes from his. Sara glanced down at him and her eyes beamed at the sight of his erection standing at attention. She looked up at him grinning, licking her lips seductively.

"You never disappoint do you, Gilbert"?

The size of his member had always surprised Sara, it was something that she had to get used to when they first became intimate, and to be honest it was still to much for her to take sometimes. She placed her hand at the base of his thick shaft and began to slowly pump, Grissom grunted as she began to stroke a little harder. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell back. Sara took her tongue and ran it along his length and then without warning she took him in her mouth, she began to bob her head and she could feel Grissom's breathing increase rapidly. She took in as much of him as she could and placed her hand at the part she couldn't reach. Grissom hand clutched tightly against the sink so he could maintain his balance, his other hand found its way into Sara's hair.

"ohh yeah baby, ohh God…ohh" Grissom said in a raspy voice

Sara continued at the task at hand, and began sucking harder, she could feel him expanding within her mouth and knew he was about ready.

"ahhh.. Ssssara, I'm sooo close" he hissed

She began to bob her head faster, she could taste the pre cum in her mouth, then she heard it, Grissom let out a moan of pure bliss, as lightning passed through him. She prepared herself as he filled her mouth with his salty liquid, she made sure she didn't miss one drop. After he was done she planted her hand on his hips to pull herself up, once she was facing him she took in the site before her. Gil's head was tilted back and he was trying to control his breathing. She place her hand on cheek and wiped beads of sweat off.

"You alright there champ"

All he could do was look at her and nod. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him, toward to the bedroom,

"Come on sweetie, lets take a shower"

**Leave me Reviews and thoughts on what you want to happen **

**CSI Ali2493**


End file.
